


Do You Trust Me?

by ClockWorkSymmetry



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, For glaaan, Omw it's alenca and ernol wow, do you trust me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkSymmetry/pseuds/ClockWorkSymmetry
Summary: Anxiety tends to come in certain situations where one has little experience and companions have experience far beyond them.Ernol is good at sorting that out.





	Do You Trust Me?

There was the slight trace of anxiety in her movement as she slowly rocked back onto the bed, his actions mirroring hers, slowly climbing on top of her, his hands pressing to either side of her head. She looked away for a moment, and felt her hands tighten, until he gently pulled her chin up, to look up at him. ‘Are you scared?’ ‘….nervous. …a little,’ she confessed, as her eyes slowly met his. Ernol looked down at her, calm, in control, his heavy eyes lidded and dark, his pale skin flushed ever so slightly on high cheekbones. A hesitant hand raises to his cheek, and he turns his head, eyes shutting in a rare display of gentle submission, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand. His own hand raises to capture it, pressing it close. ‘I’d never hurt you.’ ‘I know. I know that, and…’ He waited quietly as she trailed off, and bit her lower lip. ‘It’s…it’s a little silly. I guess I’m just not used to being so…’ ‘Vulnerable?’ ‘Yes.’

A little sigh from him, and he shakes his head. ‘We don’t have to rush if-‘ ‘N-No!’ He blinks down at her, and she flushes, before clearing her throat, lowering her voice once more. ‘I want to. …please. …I love you.’ That makes him blush, the pink hard on his skin, and it makes her laugh breathlessly, as her hand drops from his face, slowly fingering the top of his collar. ‘…may I?’ He nods, swallowing, and his Adam’s apple bobbed as she leaned up, pressing her lips lightly to his.

He leaned into the kiss, one hand moving to cup the back of her head, before the kiss broke, and they kissed again, again, then a kiss to her forehead, as she focused on getting his shirt off, and he watched her. Button, button, then the line of thick fabric slowly fell open, revealing his chest. She pauses for a moment, before trailing her fingers down, splaying them against his pale skin, hers so much darker than his. Another little kiss, before she leans in, and presses her lips to his collarbone. She feels him inhale sharply, and his heartbeat jolts, then increases. Her lips trail further down his neck as she slowly shifts forward, and he shifts back, leaving her slowly climbing into his lap.

‘Alenca…’ A smile, her own cheeks warm, and they kiss once more, while she settles into him, straddled against his hips. His hands rest at her hips, curling around her as their kiss deepens, her eyes closing, chests flush. A little sigh escapes her, and hands push his shirt off, down his shoulders, to hang at his elbows.

She swallows as she pulls away, looking at him. Light scarring across his chest, turning near white skin grey, and a dark line of hair trails beneath his belly button, hiding beneath leather straps of his lower garments. She feels anxiety again. She wasn’t particularly experienced. Two men, neither one in a relationship that lasted very long, and both had been invested in quick, short affairs, neither leaving her sated. She hadn’t loved either.

Definitely not like she loved Ernol.

But he was...well. Old. More than twice her age, though he didn’t look it, and he had probably had countless lovers in his time, and- ‘You’re worrying again.’ ‘Do you expect me not to?’ He smiled slightly, though it was tender, not cynical. ‘Alenca. …I love you too.’ 

Surprise.

And then she felt tears welling up in her eyes, and worry flashed across his face. ‘Oh- I- Did I-‘ ‘No, no, Ernol, no-‘ Her arms go around his neck, as she buried her face into him, shivering, as one arm curled about her, his free hand moving to stroke through her hair. She takes a long moment to collect herself, then pulls back once more, wiping her eyes. He catches a stray tear from her cheek, and she smiles, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. Her fingers cup his cheeks, as his hands stroke down her forearms, until the kiss grows harsh.

Her tongue presses desperately against his, twining and tangling, and her breath comes out in a ragged gasp. She slowly rocks against him, and feels him stiffen, before his grasp tightens, moving to her waist, and pulling her closer. ‘A-lenca-‘ ‘Mmf-‘ 

He pulls back, inhaling, taking a shaky breath, and he lightly touches the front of her dress, hesitant fingers trailing over her cleavage. He looks up at her, then she nods, her cheeks blazing, as he lightly caresses her over her chest, cupping full breasts. Another glance up at her, and she reads the question. _Is this okay? Are you alright?_ A little nod again, and her arms slowly go up as her dress is pulled up then off, leaving her in her wrappings. She fiddles with the tuck of fabric at her side for a moment, then pulls it free, and the wrappings tumble loose, leaving her near bare before him.

He indulges a long look for a moment, then looks back up at her, as she shifts nervously on his lap. ‘You’re beautiful.’ ‘Ah…’ A soft kiss to her collar, then her solar plexis, before his mouth connects on warm skin, sensitive from the wrappings. She gasps, trembles, and slowly drags her fingers through his hair, watching him work his tongue in a skilled, teasing manner.

Another swallow, as he leans her back against the down of the plush bed. ‘Ernol…’ His lips move down, and he whispers against her belly button. ‘Alenca…do you trust me?’ She looks at him for a moment, then smiles. ‘…I…’ His lips trail down to the top of her pubis, as he fingers the wrappings, slowly undoing them. ‘I do.’ He looks up, then quirks a small smirk. The wrappings drop loose. ‘With your life?’ He lowers his mouth once more, bringing his fingers to join his tongue. Her head flings back, and her hands splay. His free hand finds one of hers, and their fingers clasp. 

‘Yes.’

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely Glan! :D :3


End file.
